The Inu Lord's Daughter Chapter 2
by Ayamethesmexysnake
Summary: The second chapter is out! The 3rd will be out in a couple days Stay tuned and thanks for reading! Also, I didn't notice a piece missing from ch. 1 so look at it for the last couple paragraphs!


Amaiya raced swiftly through the dark forest; her thoughts went buzzing through her head like an angry swarm of bees. Reaching a small clearing with a babbling brook, she twirled around in a circle. "A mother figure? A mother figure?! He says that as though Mom taught me nothing!" she growled, still trying to regain her breath.

Suddenly, a red and white flash jumped above her bearing a large sword. Amaiya's instincts quickly kicked in and she knocked the large sword to the side causing it to slam into the ground still ringing from hitting her claws. The holder, however, had their right shoulder sliced the thrown through one tree and into another. Amaiya took a defensive stance, her eyes glowing cromson; she was ready for another attack from anywhere.

"Inuyasha!" a female's voice called out as a raven haired girl came into view. She gasped when she saw Amaiya while a monk and a demonslayer jumped in front of her.

Amaiya caught their scent. "Humans?" she thought and calmed down. "They can't hurt me." She soon realized she was close to a human village. Blinking a couple times she walked past the group and out of the forest. Glancing around she noticed a medium sized hut, some stairs going up to a temple, and the village in the background. She took a couple steps forward when she heard a male's voice bark out to her. "Hey! I'm not done with you!"

Amaiya turned slightly to look over her shoulder at him. "But I'm done with you," she replied giving him a bored look. He growled in frustration and ran at her only to hear Amaiya sigh before she quickly side stepped when he drew close and kicked his hip to make him fall over with a yelp. Then before he could get up, she sat down on his back, watching the three humans come out of the forest. They stared at the scene with a small sigh of disbelief. Amaiya turned her head away from them to the movement at the hut; an old woman and a small fox demon came out to see what the noise was. Amaiya put her hand on the guy's shoulder; leaning forward. "Why would a demon. . . ." she paused when his scent hit her nose, "A half demon?" she questioned curiously as he growled in reponse. She leaned towards his head ,pushing it down with her bloody hand. "I can be nice, but I expect the same from you," she cooed in annoyance as the other came closer. Still holding him down she turned her attention to the humans; eyeing the curiously.

The girl in odd clothes took a step closer. "Can you let him go?" she questioned lightly. Not completely understanding why why, Amaiya got up off of him; running a hand through her hair to make sure it was straight. The man stood up, allowing the girl to inspect his shoulder as he pointed at Amaiya.

"Just who are you and what do you want?!" he demanded making Amaiya's hair stand on end.

"It's none of your business you arrogant half breed!" she yelled back at him causing him to step forward.

"Is that a challenge?!" he said through clenched teeth.

The girl held him back, but was failing so she yelled, "Inuyasha, sit boy!" with that, he slammed into the ground. She turned to Amaiya after watching him twitch in pain. "Sorry for his attitude. I'm Kagome and that's Miroko, Sango, and. . ." she pointed to the boy in the hole, "That's Inuyasha."

Seeing that Kagome had more sense then the half breed, Amaiya placed a hand on her chest. "I'm Amaiya," she stated making the girl smile.

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind us asking. . .what you were doing so close to this village?" Kagome asked trying to be polite.

Amaiya waved a hand with a small sigh as she replied, "I didn't know where I was going as long as I got away from my father." Kagome nodded with Inyasha got up muttering angry curses. Seeing Amaiya wasn't a threat, everyone slightly relaxed; well, all but Inuyasha.

Sango had been observing the ever growing crimson spot on Amaiya and finally pointed at her waist. "You're bleeding pretty bad. Let me take a look at it," she said with a small worry as Amaiya looked down at the dark stain. Muttering, she went to open her kimono to look at it, but was stopped by Sango and Kagome who dragged her into the hut and glared at the guys who followed. Amaiya wasn't used to others looking at her wounds, but she decided not to argue this time and allowed Sango to check it out. She used a wet cloth to remove the dried blood as Amaiya just sat back to watch Kagome pull out bandages. "This is pretty deep," Sango comment looking up at Amaiya, "doesn't it hurt?"

Amaiya shook her head. "I was caught up in other things so it's just numb now."

When they finished, they allowed the boys back in, and sat around telling about their past, how they met, and other simliar things. The time passed quickly and night's loaming darkness soon set in. Amaiya yawned seeing that everyone was slowly passing out where they sat.

Suddenly Jaken's voice rang out causing Amaiya to stand up. The others grabbed their weapons as Inuyasha jumped up, exiting the hut with everyone else on his heels. Inuyasha looked around for his brother as he confronted Jaken. "What do you want imp?!" His yellows eyes glancing around for an attack.

Jaken cried out seeing Amaiya exit the hut, "Lady Amaiya! Are you alright?! Half breed release her!" Everyone turned to Amaiya who thought nothing of the whole scene and shrugged it off with an annoyed look.

"Is Father ready to apologize or did her just leave and put you in charge of me?" she questioned through the odd stares from everyone around her. Jaken became upset and began to babble as Amaiya went to him.

Only Kagome held out a hand and called out, "Wait!" Amaiya turned to see what she wanted. "You're. . ." she paused as if trying to register the thought, "Sesshomaru's daughter?"

Amaiya never got to answer for Jaken yelled, "Of course she is! Don't you see the resemblence, you dumb girl?!"

Amaiya's mood quickly changed as she kicked Jaken none to lightly. "The only thing I got from him was the white hair! The rest is my Mother or did you not pay attention when she was alive?!"

The group looked shocked as the two left arguing back and forth. Kagome was the only one who could get the words out and even she had trouble. "Inuyasha. . . .has a niece?"


End file.
